Semiconductor devices, for example diodes, insulated gate field effect transistors (IGFETs) such as metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs), insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) include a semiconductor body with doped zones that define the functionality of the semiconductor device. For some semiconductor devices characteristic device parameters, for example blocking voltage capability or on-state resistance are a function of a thickness of the semiconductor body between a front and a back surface. Thickness variations of the semiconductor body spread the distribution of such device parameters. It is desirable to reduce the thickness variations of semiconductor bodies of semiconductor devices.